I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to financial systems and to systems and methods for processing financial information. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for evaluating the likelihood that an appraisal of property is faulty.
II. Background and Material Information
When an application for a mortgage loan is processed by a financial entity such as a lender, bank, mortgage bank, mortgage broker, or mortgage originator, the property securing the mortgage is usually appraised. Since various financial entities have an interest in knowing the true (or fair) market value of the property securing the mortgage, the appraisal of a property is an important part of the mortgage loan application process.
An appraisal provides a property value estimate indicating a market value for a property. The appraisal may be performed in various ways including, for example, an in-person property appraisal performed by an appraiser. During the in-person appraisal, the appraiser physically inspects the property. With or without a physical inspection of the property, recent sales information for comparable properties may be used to generate an appraisal.
Alternatively, an automated valuation model serves as a tool that utilizes various factors (e.g., ZIP code, lot size, number of bedrooms, etc.) to appraise a property. Examples of automated valuation models may be found in one or more of the following applications: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/730,289, filed on Oct. 11, 1996, entitled “METHOD FOR COMBINING HOUSE PRICE FORECASTS”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/115,831, filed on Jul. 15, 1998, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROVIDING HOUSE PRICE FORECASTS BASED ON REPEAT SALES MODEL” (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,070); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/134,161, filed on Aug. 14, 1998, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROVIDING PROPERTY VALUE ESTIMATES”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/728,061, filed on Dec. 4, 2000, entitled “METHOD FOR FORECASTING HOUSE PRICES USING A DYNAMIC ERROR CORRECTION MODEL”; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Other types of appraisals that provide an informed estimate of property value may also be used to appraise a property. Because of the various forms that an appraisal may take, an appraisal may be burdensome for a financial entity to process and/or interpret. For example, a financial entity may find it difficult to readily assess the reliability of an appraisal and, as a result, order an unnecessary reappraisal of the property.
A financial entity may use an appraisal as part of its mortgage loan approval process. For example, when a borrower applies for a mortgage loan, the appraisal may be used by a bank to verify the value of the underlying property. The bank uses the property value as a factor in approving or rejecting the mortgage loan application. For example, when an appraisal indicates that a property is worth less than the mortgage amount, a bank may not be willing to accept the financial risk and will therefore reject the mortgage loan application. On the other hand, the bank may simply tell the borrower that the maximum amount borrowed cannot exceed the appraised property value, or a percentage thereof. For these and other reasons, the appraisal is usually considered an important part of the mortgage loan application process.